Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to a storage server, and particularly related to a top-load HDD (Hard Disk Drive) server.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, under cloud system topics, carrying space capacity of server storage resource has become another development indicator and it has also indirectly created concepts of high-capacity storage server (Storage Enhancement).
Generally, factors such as storage capacity (quantity of hard disks), depth of racks, opening direction, power supply and heat dissipation efficiency should be considered while designing a high storage capacity server. In addition, after arranging multiple rows of hard disk in a server chassis, there is usually no space remained therein. Therefore, inconvenience and troubles are often caused in subsequent cable managements and maintenances, and these indeed need to be improved.
In views of this, in order to solve the above disadvantage, the present inventor studied related technology and provided a reasonable and effective solution in the present disclosure.